Past Lives Calling
by Guardian Kitsune
Summary: Kodachi Kuno has always been thought of as insane but what if there was a good reason for it. When it's fixed and she starts to heal can she manage being friends with a certain pigtailed boy/girl?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any character in this story, it's just for fun.

This is the prologue of a story I'm writing and would truly appreciate any feedback I can get on it so far.

**Past Lives Calling**

**Prolouge**

"Damned stupid tomboy." A certain redhead mumbled to herself as she walked atop the fence running along the canal. It had been two whole weeks since the whole wedding fiasco and Akane's temper seemed to only be getting worse. The Tendo girl had actually accused Ranma of trying to do something to Kasumi when all Ranma did was offer to help clear the table after dinner. Of course the youngest Tendo didn't see it that way as she splashed Ranma with her ice water before sending the newly turned girl across the ward via mallet.

One would actually think the anger prone Akane would actually be ecstatic after the news they received in school today. Kodachi Kuno was not going to be competing in the Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics Tournament this season. That meant Akane wouldn't have to deal with the crazy Kuno girl attacking before the competition even started. It was cheap tactics that many people knew about but either cause no one had any concrete proof or because of the insane amount of money that family had, no official ever did anything about it. Personally Ranma believed it to be the second reason, she didn't want to admit it but that kind of money did buy power.

She had to admit that she was a little worried about Kodachi though, the whole reason behind the unsuspected dropping out of the upcoming tournament was because the girl had taken a sick leave from her private school. When Kodachi wasn't using poisons or trying to seduce Ranma the girl was half way all right to be around. The spark of pure insanity wasn't in her eyes like it was in her brother's but there was something there. It was something Ranma always wondered about but could never find out more as the girl never stayed calm for long.

Preparing to jump off the fence as it would be ending soon due to the break in it for the bridge across the redhead looked up and noticed a figure looking out over the water leaning against the stone railing. Even from where the redhead stood in the just beginning setting of the sun Ranma could tell how dishelved the girl looked. The usually perfectly kempt hair was a bit of a mess and her school uniform was wrinkled very badly, the blouse halfway tucked into her skirt with the blazer hanging open. The strangest thing though was the hair, being unkempt was admittingly strange but here was streaks of blonde running through it.

Thankfully the girl on the bridge didn't notice Ranma as the redhead stared at he girl. All of her survival instincts was screaming to turn around and run but she couldn't just do that. Out of all the people who was there to wreck the wedding this girl on the bridge was surprisingly not even among them. In fact, thinking about it the news at school was one of the few rare times the girl came up in conversation the last two weeks. The insane gymnast never showed up in person around Ranma since the redhead came back from China.

Steeling her nerves for a possible confrontation the redhead gently hopped off the fence, hands in her pockets as she slowly walked up the bridge to lean back against the stone railing next to Kodachi looking over her shoulder to see Kodachi's profile. It was easy to tell the darker haired girl had been crying.

"Hey Kodachi, what's up?" Ranma asked half smiling hoping to maybe at least help the girl cheer up a bit. At least if they didn't get into a fight with Kodachi attacking 'The Redheaded Harridan' to free her Ranma-Sama.

"Tell me...Have you ever doubted who and what you were?" Kodachi asked not tearing her gaze from the waters of the canal. After a deep sigh the dark haired girl continued. "What am I saying, with your curse I'm sure you have."

"Y-You know about my curse?" Ranma sputtered trying to figure out what to say to that.

"I...Found out right before your little trip to China." Kodachi said hugging herself a little tighter as she leaned on her arms. "Honestly, I'm still trying to figure out if I should be mad or happy about it."

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked taking a hand from her pocket to scratch the base of her pigtail nervously.

"You either ruined my life...Or saved it." Kodachi said shrugging a bit.

"What-How? We weren't engaged and I told you multiple ti..." Ranma got out before Kodachi turned and leaned against the railing facing Ranma putting two fingers on the redhead's lips.

"This has nothing to do with the whole fiancé mess you are in...Not really." Kodachi dropped her hand away from Ranma hugging herself with it as she leaned on the other one looking off to the side back at the waters of the canal. "Learning about your curse shattered my life, I'm still trying to pick up the pieces, but your mother has helped a lot."

"My mom helped you?" Ranma asked in shock.

"She still is, but she introduced me to this wonderful man named Ono Tofu. I...I've been having these strange dreams ever since I was little of a whole other life. Most of them were vague, a lot nothing more than shadows in my memory, but they were there." Kodachi explained, it was easy to tell it was bothering her but Ranma was unsure what to do. She hated to see girls upset but what else could she honestly do? She didn't know how to comfort girls, he barely could interact with girls without getting in trouble.

"Please just let me talk, I have a lot to apologize for and I want to give you a little bit of an explanation but I'm not ready to go into everything yet." Kodachi said as she sat down on the railing crossing her ankles.

"Okay." Ranma said sitting down next to her with a nod, silently wishing, and not for the first time, that she could deal with girls and knew what to do and say around them. "Listening to what you say is the least I can do."

"Thank you, having someone to listen that I know won't judge me helps." Kodachi said with a sad smile, "Along with the help from another doctor who is an associate of Doctor Tofu, we believe that there may be something too my dreams after all. With the help of...Happosai...They found blocks in my...Chi? pathways. Only it wasn't chi, we don't know exactly what it is yet but we do know those blocks is what was causing my...Unstableness."

"Wow, Happosai actually helping someone." Ranma said a little shocked, "So they removed the blocks?"

"Some...They said it is a slow process and can only do a little at a time but the more they remove the more...how can I put this...centered I become." Kodachi explained, "But there's bad news to about it all."

"What's wrong, are you okay?" Ranma asked not hiding the little bit of worry seeping into her voice.

"I think I will be but there is a huge seal and not even Happosai can figure out what it could be for. In some ways he said he gets the feeling of a four leaf clover from it." Kodachi explained.

"Maybe some of your dreams come from it, what happens in them?" Ranma asked.

"I...I can't talk about them yet, I'm still trying to understand them myself." Kodachi murmured.

"Maybe I can help?" Ranma said before he realized what she was saying. Of course she wanted to help but this could also backfire spectacularly against her.

"Maybe later...but I have to go." Kodachi said getting up and moving away from Ranma. "Would you really be willing to help me after all of the grief I caused you?"

"Of course I would be." Ranma said making up her mind and holding a fist to her heart. "I promise on my word to do anything I can to help you through this."

"Are you sure? You won't break your promise will you?" Kodachi asked a little skeptically.

"I'm sure and I always keep my promise." Ranma said smirking, "That's just my style."

"Wh-What did you say?" Kodachi asked as her eyes widened in shock.

"I always keep my promise?" Ranma asked confused taking a couple steps towards Kodachi.

"No, after that." Kodachi said, "Why would you say something like that?"

"That's just my style?" Ranma asked scratching her pigtail again, "I dunno, it just came to me and felt right."

"I have to go, thank you for listening to me." Kodachi said before hurrying off leaving a totally confused redhead wondering what the hell just happened and what she got herself into.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any character in this story, it's just for fun.

Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out, real life has been hell lately making it hard for me to find free time to write. Originally I was going to write much more than this but decided to go ahead and post what I have done and to let everyone know I'm still working on this. If this story goes well I may write crossovers with Ranma and Disgaea, Ranma and Makai Kingdom as well as possibly Ranma and La Pucelle Tactics.

**Past Lives Calling**

**Chapter 1**

"Stop talking and trust this." Ranma said with his usual confidence as he held the strange girl in his arms. She was, he had to admit, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. And even though they were born into two separate worlds and had so many differences they had grown close over the course of their adventures together.

His face started to lean in close to the blonde's own, no longer caring who was watching. He could even hear his younger brother and sister cheering him on as the redhead and the blonde's lips met gently, one pair of lips brushing against the other. The love each other shared for each other being felt by the other through the simple yet profound gesture.

'Wait a minute, I don't have a brother or sister!' Ranma's mind screamed as he pulled back from the kiss to look into the girl's eyes. The outer parts of her eyes kept changing back and forth from white to black, the only constant being confusion and maybe a bit of fear.

"I...I am a being of solitude...You are my enemy." The girl whispered, her voice sad and lonely as Ranma struggled to gain control of his body.

'What the hell is going on!?' Ranma screamed in his mind as he could feel the evil gathering in the air.

"AAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ranma's voice echoed loudly as he was drenched. Sitting up he was now a she staring at the anger filled eyes of his sometimes violent fiancé. After breathing heavily for a few seconds regaining her breath she whispered, "I-It was just a dream."

"And what were you dreaming about you two timing pervert?" Akane snarled throwing the now empty bucket to the side brandishing her mallet. "The things you did with that floozy Kodachi behind my back?"

"What?" Ranma asked, his jaw going slack as he remembered the talk he had with the girl on the bridge before taking a long walk before coming home.

"One of Nabiki's friends saw you, you bastard." Akane growled, her hands clutching the handle of the mallet so tight her fingers were starting to turn white. "You were flirting with that psycho whore!"

"Akane, listen to me..." Ranma started to say as she scrambled to her feet but was caught half way and sent through the window and out into the koi pond below.

"Don't talk to me like you can boss me around, I'm not your slave you jerk!" Akane screamed in rage, her shrill voice following behind the now wet redhead floating in the small pond.

"You shame me boy." Genma said sitting cross legged before the pond, for once staying out of reach of the splash Ranma created when hitting the water's surface. "Cheating on your fiancé like that."

"How dare you cheat on my baby girl?" Soun wailed, his ki gathering for what Ranma knew to be the elder man's demon head attack. The problem with that was it no longer affected Ranma, it stopped affecting her before even China.

"I didn't cheat on anyone you hypocrites." Ranma snarled as she slowly trodded out of the water, a red aura surrounding her as if a flame was licking her entire body. Her anger at constantly being held responsible for everything, real or imagined, when in fact the redhead hardly ever did anything wrong. Okay, she was the first to admit she wasn't the most sociably adept person around being brought up on the road all her life but that didn't even account for the majority of things she got blamed for.

"Then prove it, I'll call the priest and you can marry my daughter immediately." Soun said as Genma nodded trying to act his best at being sage-like.

"I'm not marrying that pervert!" Akane snarled coming up behind the two but stopping short as she was the only one to see the tell-tell signs of trouble.

"No more...No more of this SHIT!" Ranma snapped, her voice starting out as a whisper then rising as the aura started growing in strength for a few moments before flowing over her body and into her hand as she clenched it shut, a flame exploding around it. As she snarled the last word she rushed forward faster than she ever did plowing through both older men knocking them away from her before stopping just inches from Akane.

"Y-You bastard, how dare you hit my dad!!!" Akane screeched bringing the mallet down atop Ranma's head knocking her out instantly.

It wasn't an hour later, his stomach grumbling as he roof hopped as fast as he could across Nerima heading toward school. Thanks to the tomboy not only was he already late but his father finished off his breakfast leaving the younger Satome with none. It was a good thing that the panda had left before the pigtailed youth woke up or there would be hell to pay.

Thinking of the oaf that called himself a father brought Ranma's mind back to the memories of his dream. He had the vague notion that he dreamed about it before because he kept remembering things about the people there. About a mother who while a little insane was loving, a father who while frankly a wimp was also caring. Then there was his little brother and sister who looked up to and adored Ranma. The martial artist was wishing that he actually had a family like that, a family that loved him as he touched down in front of the school gates.

The bells going off broke him out of his thoughts as he realized he wasn't as late as he thought. Rushing into the building he made it to class where all the students were talking among themselves without a teacher around. Walking to his seat he ignored the glare Akane was sending his way as he thanked whatever deity that let him actually beat the teacher to class...Actually, that never happened, why did he beat he teacher to class?

Waiting wasn't one of Ranma's strong suits and thankfully the question was answered before too long as Miss Hinako made her way into the room instantly drawing many of the male population's attention as she was in her adult form. That never really affected Ranma though, we wasn't sure if it was his curse that desensitized him or if he just didn't really like girls.

"Okay class, to your seats." Miss Hinako said, her voice soft and sultry yet held a great deal of authority to it. It didn't take long for the class to scramble to their seats as no one wanted to be the ki-vampire's next victim. "Good, I apologize for my tardiness this morning but I was in the teacher's lounge dealing with an unexpected new student. Yes, we have a new student and I expect you to treat her well. Miss, if you would like to introduce yourself?"

After a few moments a girl walked through the door shocking Ranma and he knew not only was Akane's glare on him but so was Ukyo's. He didn't want to deal with either at the moment as his eyes was drawn to Kodachi Kuno, wearing a Furinkan High uniform. Her hair had gone even blonder and was now up in a new style for the girl, a style so much like the girl in his dream.

"Good morning, my name is Kodachi Rozalin Kuno age 17 and I'm transferring here from my old school Saint Bacchus School for Girls and hope to make a fresh start here." Kodachi said, her voice sounding stronger than the previous night but still held a bit of nervousness in it. "I...I hope to make some new friends here."

"Bullshit, what are you really trying to pull you hussy?" Akane snarled standing up stiffly while slamming her hands on her desk while glaring at the girl at the front of the class.

"Hmph, and how dare you talk down to me you spoiled child?" Kodachi asked, disdain and something else briefly flashing through her eyes.

"Akane, buckets and hall NOW!" Miss Hinako snapped as Akane sputtered trying to retort. The teacher pulled out a five yen coin with a hole in the middle and pointed it at he irate Tendo. It didn't take long for Akane to angrily grab the buckets and storm out into the hall.

"I apologize Miss Kuno." Miss Hinako said bowing her head slightly to the girl. "I'll give you a few minutes to answer questions if you like."

"Of course, thank you Miss Hinako." Kodachi said, her voice now stronger but sincere.

All at once about every student in the room started shouting questions, most of them blurring together but a few actually making the girl blush profoundly. It went on for a few more moments before a bang drew the students attention to Miss Hinako who was holding a broken ruler over her desk and the coin in the other making everyone shut up immediately. "One at a time please and keep the questions proper!"

Most of the students hands flew up in the air overwhelming Kodachi a bit as she took several deep breaths before pointing to a random student. The boy stood up and nodded, "Uzamaki Kentaro, age 17. Aren't you...Weren't you the Black Rose? Why come here when you could have stayed with the number one school for Rhythmic Gymnastics?"

"As I said, I wanted a new start and many have suggested this school. I...I'm sure many of you have either heard the rumors of my instability or experienced it first hand. All I'm going to say is that it was caused from a medical condition that is being taken care of now leaving me much more stable." Kodachi explained, her eyes drifting across the class before catching Ranma's own. Before he realized it he gave her a warm, comforting smile giving her the strength to go on. "Before you ask, no it is not contagious nor a disease. It has to do with my ki-pathways having some kind of block on them."

After the boy sat back down more hands flew up and again Kodachi picked someone but not by random this time.

"Are you on the level here, sugar?" Ukyo asked half glaring at Kodachi, "Or is this some plan to get closer to Ranma?"

"Don't get me wrong, Ukyo, I still have feelings for Ranma but I know he is already spoken for. I do plan to get closer to him if possible but only as a friend, that's all he has to offer me and it is more than enough." Kodachi said sincerely staring the chief down, "I regret my past actions and have apologized for them to him but I want to go ahead and say it to you as well. I'm sorry...For all the trouble I've caused everyone and yourself."

"I-It's okay, sugar." Ukyo said, clearly taken by surprise at the public apology given freely from Kodachi. On top of that no one could dispute the sincerity in those eyes. "If you really are on the level, I'd like to give you another chance and be friends."

"Thank you." Kodachi said smiling brightly.

"Okay, save the rest of the questions for later." Miss Hinako said making numerous students groan in protest, "If you will have a seat beside Miss Kuonji we will start today's class."

Since I've had some unsigned reviews figured I answer them here so here goes:

janissa: Glad you liked the start so far, hopefully you will like the rest of the story as well.

James Birdsong: Not exactly too sure when you meant, thanks for the review though.

DrTempo: Hit the head on the nail, hope you enjoy.


End file.
